Poseidon's Princess
Poseidon's Princess is a minor character who is the lover and slave of Poseidon in God of War III. History Not much is known about the Princess's past. It is unknown how she became a concubine for Poseidon. Whatever her past is one thing know the crown that she wears is a symbol of her royal status. The young Princess is first seen chained and locked up calling for help in Poseidon's Chamber. When her cry for help is answered by Kratos to her surprise the Princess changes mind about being rescued duo to the Spartan's reputation. When Kratos finally makes his way into the chamber the Princess starts running as far as her chain will let her go. She stumbles as she moves away then Kratos grabs the chain as she begs him to leave her alone and where she is. Kratos pulls close enough to brake off the chain but still leaves the handcuffs on her. He then shoves her to the doorway the Princess stumbles when she is shoved and quickly runs out of the chamber. Unknown to the Princess there are Hell Hounds waiting on the other side although the Princess fears Kratos and doesn't want him to help rescue her she doesn't wish to be killed by the Hell Hounds. So cries out to Kratos to help her because she can't fight the hounds with the cuffs still on her hands. Kratos kills the hounds but then another jumps on to the elevator and knocks the Princess off the hound falls into some spikes and dies. Kratos saves her from falling only to push and shove her to make her move because she is afraid of the monsters that the two of them have to face. As the Princess and Kratos enter the next room the statues come to life the Princess runs ahead and a gate closes behind her leaving Kratos to fight the enemies. The Princess hides and trimbles afraid of the enemies and afraid of Kratos is anger. After defeating the bad guys Kratos catches up with the Princess who is to afraid to move Kratos angry over her cowardice and focused on revenge for the death of his family forces her to move not caring what will happen to her. All the way Kratos keeps forcing the Princess down halls and into rooms never caring about her only focused on the rage he has for those who killed his family the gods. Anyone catch in the middle would receive no mercy the Princess was one of those many people. Along the way the Princess cries, begs and pleads to him not to kill or hurt her. Eventually they make their way back to the first room that Kratos started in. Kratos never could get through that room because of a giant wheel he needed something to use to hold the wheel so the doors could stay open. Rather then use any enemies or weapons or items to hold the wheel in place he grabs the Princess who has been helpless the hole time do to the fact her hands had still bee cuffed. The Princess was used to hold the wheel in place to keep the doors open. In a final attempt to change the Spartan's mind the Princess once again pleads to him but Kratos ignores her and leaves her to her fate. Her screams can be heard as the clacking of the wheel is heard and the doors are seen dropping down however the doors don't fully close. If the player choose to take Kratos back into the room rather than move forward the remains of the Princess can be found in her own blood jamming the gears to keep the wheel stuck in one place and to keep the doors open. Personality Category:Characters Category:Females Category:God Of War Category:Deceased Category:Villains